


fever dream

by impossibleaims



Series: mxmtoon songs [1]
Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Lesbian AU, Songfic, based on a mxmtoon song, relationship, will be a series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:54:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23899336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/impossibleaims/pseuds/impossibleaims
Summary: crystal and gigi had been dating for a while, and every date is more exciting than the last thanks to gigi. so when crystal is woken up at the crack of dawn by gigi, there was no complaints.
Relationships: Crystal Methyd/Gigi Goode, Gigi Goode/Crystal Methyd
Series: mxmtoon songs [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1722625
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	fever dream

**Author's Note:**

> hey guys! been listening to mxmtoon’s new ep and i was inspired, so i decided to make a series based on each song. 
> 
> hope you all enjoy this, and look forward to the other ones i’m writing !!
> 
> lowercase intended :)

_'life's a losing game when you don't play, don't hold your cards too close is what they say'_

crystal was rudely awoken by an angry honking outside her house. she glanced towards the clock, noticing that it's was around seven in the morning, and scrambled to her window. outside, gigi goode was sat in her dads bulky, black car, perfectly manicured nails tapping impatiently at the steering wheel. crystal pulled on a jumper closest to her, changing her pyjama bottoms for some blue mom jeans, embroidered with patches and badges she'd designed herself.

the car kept incessantly honking outside, and crystal almost fell down the stairs in a rush to get out of the door, before swinging her front door open and jumping in the passenger seat of the car. she leant in to kiss her girlfriend, jumping at the engine roaring to life. they drove off under the early morning sun, sat in comfortable silence.

_'now, love is just another leap of faith, but i jump right in'_

crystal reached over to squeeze gigi's hand comfortingly, before asking "where are we actually going love?"

"you'll see soon. it's a suprise."

crystal had never trusted someone as much as she trusted gigi. they were in a happy relationship of 6 months, and everyday was more exciting than the last. whether it was a spontaneous day trip or a bouquet of flowers at her doorstep, gigi liked to show her affection for the other girl. crystal leant her head on the window, still slightly tired.

"sorry for waking you up, i just want to spend as much time with you as possible."

gigi's hand was squeezed tightly before crystal fought back a yawn. "don't worry about it princess, i'm excited for today."

_'i took the train, i took the car i didn't know just where i'd fall or where it'd take me'_

the trees flew past crystals eyes in a blur as she tried to keep up with the directions. the sun was steadily rising just above the horizon. she had no idea of her surroundings, and she could feel her eyes growing heavy. gigi noticed this, of course (it was obvious watching her close her eyes and jolt at every speed bump).

"go to sleep crys, i'll wake you up when we get there."

crystal finally let sleep overcome her, however she kept her pinky finger wrapped around gigi's for comfort.

_'another step, another stair, i'll never know if i'll get there but just maybe'_

when crystal woke up they were still driving, but there was a nice change in scenery. the car winded down country roads, and they seemed to be the only ones driving.

"are we nearly there yet gi?"

"mmhmm. another five minutes, you had a good sleep?"

the car was filled with their easy conversations, talking about anything and everything while crystal woke up a little bit more. they laughed for the rest of the journey, before gigi finally parked the car and dragged her girlfriend out, beaming with pride once she saw the awestruck expression plastered across crystals face.

_'i want something more than, more than restless mornings, gettin' by's so boring'_

they were standing just in front of a walkway that lead to a lake, with glassy, clear waters and perfect silhouettes of trees reflected onto its surface. this was quintessential gigi, the girl who loved an adventure and liked to make a grand gesture.

gigi had a hatred for simple relationships. a red rose and a dinner out just wouldn't cut it for her, and every date she had raised the bar. whether it be taking a picnic up the big hill near their home town and watching the sun go down, or making her own candlelit dinner with a star projecter and a tv when crystal had managed to break her arm. she made sure every moment was special and sentimental, and crystal tried her best to do the same. if you asked gigi, just crystals amazing presence was enough to keep her happy, but the fact she put so much effort into trying to organise days out made her heart swell.

_'take another look before it goes, days are only footprints in the snow, how far away can i walk 'til i'm way too far from home? i wish i knew, i wish i knew'_

"you coming in?" crystals daydream was interrupted by gigi, standing in front of her and preparing to dive into the cold water.

"you bring towels?"

"of course i brought towels, what do you take me for?"

crystal laughed before running over and grabbing gigi's hand, before jumping in and pulling her too. they crashed through the surface together and rose up together, legs wrapped around each other and a steady stream of giggles flowing from their lips.

"you look like a wet dog, your hairs gone curly!"

the two girls splashed eachother and swam around for hours more, until they ended up back in their usual embrace; gigi's hands knotted up in her hair as they kissed. it was gentle, yet passionate, and the butterflies and fireworks still arrived every time.

the sun was slowly inching its way down, leaving the girls in a warm glow as they swam towards the edge of the lake, gigi getting out first and having to haul crystal out after she got stuck. she wrapped her up in a towel and settled her into the car once she was dry.

"come on, don't want to be driving in the dark do we?"

_'take your time, enjoy it, every fleeting moment gettin' by's so boring'_

every moment with gigi felt like a fever dream, a rush of endorphins when their hands intertwined and dizzy spells when their lips touched. a frenzy of emotions, all good ones, whenever the two girls were present with each other. there were no lies, no secrets between the two, just amazing memories and connections. crystal reached over to grab her hand again, and they began their long journey home, hand in hand underneath the glowing sky, which was now filled with hues of purple, blue and pink.

"the sky's pretty," gigi commented.

"not as pretty as you though,"

_'i want something more than, more than restless mornings, gettin' by's so boring'_


End file.
